Juragan Mendoan
by uLiezha
Summary: "Umpama sliramu sekar melati, aku kumbang nyidam sari, Umpama sliramu margi, cah ayu, aku kang bakal ngliwati..." Nyidam Sari, Song by Mantos


_**Juragan Mendoan**_

"Umpama sliramu sekar melati, aku kumbang nyidam sari,

Umpama sliramu margi, cah ayu, aku kang bakal ngliwati..."

Nyidam Sari, Song by Mantos

Author : uL!ezha

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Family, Comedy

Rate : T

Pairing : Uchiha Sasuke, Uchiha Itachi, Uchiha Fugaku, Uchiha Mikoto

Warning : AU, MissTypo(s), (very very very) OOC, Uchiha-centric, dll.

**Malam Minggu di rumah Juragan Mendoan, Uchiha Fugaku**

"Kang Itachi, ngko bengi rika kencan karo Yu Konan ora? (_Bang Itachi, ntar malem kamu kencan sama Mbak Konan ga?)_" tanya seorang anak laki-laki remaja bersurai raven bermodel 'brutu' sambil berbaring mengutak-atik ponsel pintarnya, kepada sang kakak yang sedang sibuk menyetrika wajahnya yang super keriput padahal umurnya baru 20 tahun.

"Ora! Wis putus nyong karo Konan! (_Kaga! Udah putus aku sama Konan!)_" jawab sang kakak yang bernama Itachi itu, super ketus.

"He?! Deneng putus, Kang? (_He?! Kok putus, Bang?)_" sang adik bertanya lagi, sambil memasang tampang cengo tingkat malaikat karena penasaran yang teramat sangat. "Lha kena ngapa sih, Kang? (_Lha kenapa sih, Bang?)_" kali ini pertanyaan sang adik menyebabkan wajah sang kakak kembali berkerut dengan level super akut.

Sang kakak diam saja tak bersuara. Sementara sang adik berhenti bermain ponsel dan meletakkannya di meja kecil di samping ranjang.

"Kang Ita! Ditakoni koh meneng bae! Lagi mens apa rika? (_Bang Ita! Ditanya kok diem aja! Lagi mens apa kamu?)_" desak sang adik bernama Sasuke makin penasaran.

"Tch! Lambene! Konan selingkuh karo Hidan! Wis puas rika?! (_Tch! Mulutnya! Konan selingkuh sama Hidan! Udah puas kamu?!)_" jawab sang kakak, Itachi, dengan nada tinggi.

"Apa?! Hidan klimis tukang debus kae? Apa ora salah Yu Konan selingkuh karo wong kaya kuwe? (_Apa?! Hidan klimis tukang debus itu? Apa ga salah Mbak Konan selingkuh sama orang itu?)_" tanya Sasuke terkaget-kaget bagai senapan ditembakkan. "Disantet mbok Yu Konan maring Hidan, Kang..., (_Disantet kali Mbak Konan sama Hidan, Bang...)_" celetuk Sasuke asal.

Sambil menahan kesal mendengar celotehan sang adik, Itachi kembali menyetrika wajahnya agar keriput yang menghiasi pipi dan kelopak matanya menjadi halus kembali. Cukup puas melihat refleksi wajahnya yang ditunjukkan oleh cermin ajaib yang mendadak retak, Itachi segera berbaring di ranjangnya dan menutupi tubuhnya dengan selimut tebal.

"Eh, Kang Ita! Rika gelem ora dadi model sampul buku? Leh poto mung sepisan thok, tapi upahe bisa nggo anak putu! (_Eh, Bang Ita! Kamu mau ga jadi model sampul buku? Fotonya cuman sekali doank, tapi upahnya bisa buat anak cucu!)_" celetuk Sasuke tiba-tiba.

SREK! Selimut Itachi sontak tersingkap tanpa basa-basi. Wajahnya yang aneh laksana Kayako versi cowok yang super kucel tiba-tiba muncul dengan kedua mata berbinar bagai memancarkan eternal mangekyou sharingan.

"Gelem! Gelem! Buku apa, Sas? (_Mau! Mau! Buku apa, Sas?)_" tanya Itachi tidak sabar, seakan tertular sifat mata duitan salah satu sahabatnya di genk Akatsuki, si bendahara genk bernama Kakuzu.

"Buku Yaasiin," jawab Sasuke singkat.

"Kamfreeeeettt...!" maki Itachi sambil berlari ke arah Sasuke, lalu memukul kepala adik kesayangannya itu hingga benjol sebesar bola pingpong.

"Ampun, Kang! Ora maning-maning nyong wis! (_Ampun, Bang! Ga lagi-lagi aku, deh!)_" teriak Sasuke tak sempat menghindar. "Duh! Laraneee...! (_Duh! Sakitnyaaaa...!)_" lanjutnya bersungut-sungut.

"Kawus! (_Sukurin! / Rasain!)_" timpal Itachi tanpa ampun lagi, lalu melangkah menuju ranjangnya kembali.

Sasuke meringis menahan tangis akibat rasa sakit yang luar biasa menerpa kepalanya. Pemuda bersurai raven itu mengusap jejak sentuhan penuh kasih sayang sang kakak yang masih terasa berdenyut-denyut dengan lembut, hingga akhirnya bagian itu rata kembali dengan tulang tengkoraknya seperti semula.

"Kang Ita nakaaaaalll...! (_Bang Ita nakaaaaalll...!)_" teriak Sasuke sekali lagi.

"Meeeeeeeeennn...! (_Biariiiiiiiiinnn...!)_" balas Itachi tak kalah seru.

Acuh, Itachi segera nyungsep kembali ke bawah selimut tebalnya yang bau apek. Sementara Sasuke yang belum kapok dengan kenakalannya itu bangkit dari tidurnya dan berjalan mendekati ranjang kakaknya.

"Aja turu dhisit silah, Kang! Kan kiye malem minggu..., (_Jangan tidur dulu donk, Bang! Kan ini malem minggu...)_" bujuk Sasuke sambil menyibak kain tebal berbau Bantar Gebang, lalu menarik lengan kakaknya agar dia urung tertidur.

"Rika arep ngapa janeh? Aeng-aeng bae ket mau! Jaaaaannn..., ora ngerti nyong lagi mumet apa? (_Kamu mau ngapain sebenarnya? Aneh-aneh aja dari tadi! Jaaaaannn..., ga tau aku lagi pusing apa?)_" teriak Itachi tak dapat menahan kemarahan lagi.

Dan akibat teriakan sang kakak, rambut emo sang adik mendadak berubah menjadi mohawk.

BRAK! Suara pintu kamar tiba-tiba dibuka dengan paksa.

GEPLAK! Kepala Itachi benjol sebelah kiri.

BLETAK! Kepala Sasuke peyang sebelah kanan.

"Bocah loro kiye padha ngapa janeh? Bengi-bengi reang bae kaya kucing arep kawin! (_Anak dua ini pada ngapain sebenarnya? Malem-malem ribut aja kaya kucing mo kawin!)_" teriak sang bunda, Uchiha Mikoto, dengan suara cetar membahana terpampang nyata di cakrawala yang runtuh seketika.

"Aduh, biyung! Larane..., (_Aduh, ibu! Sakitnya...)_" rajuk Sasuke sambil meringis menahan tangis.

"Ugh! Dadi tambah mumet kiye nyong lah..., (_Ugh! Jadi tambah pusing ini aku lah...)_" gerutu Itachi sambil mengelus kepalanya.

"Padha metu nganah! Biasane reang, ben malem minggu ngamen ming alun-alun! (_Pada keluar sana! biasanya ribut, tiap malem minggu ngamen ke alun-alun!)_" perintah maut sang ibu membuat Itachi mendadak berdiri.

"Geh! Diomongi koh! Ayuh, Kang! Lumayan mbok nggo nambahi isi celengan! (_Tuh! Dibilangin juga! Ayo, Bang! Lumayan kan buat nambahin isi tabungan!)_" ajak Sasuke antusias, sambil meraih suling bambu yang tergeletak di meja belajarnya.

Itachi beranjak dari ranjang dengan langkah terseret tertatih-tatih. Mengambil gitar tua warisan kakek buyut tercinta, Uchiha Madara almarhum, yang dia sandarkan pada dinding kayu kamarnya.

Sejenak kemudian sang ibu suri keluar dari kamar para pangeran kodok setengah jadi hasil reproduksi akibat aktivitas penuh cinta bersama sang suami.

"_Umpama sliramu sekar melati, aku kumbang nyidam sari..., umpama sliramu margi, cah ayu, aku kang bakal ngliwati..., (misalkan dirimu bunga melati, aku kumbang pengisap sari, misalkan dirimu jalan, anak cantik, aku yang akan melewati.)"_ terdengar suara radio jadul mendayu-dayu, memutar lagu Nyidam Sari milik almarhum PakDhe Mantos yang teramat merdu bagaikan buluh perindu.

"Padha arep maring ngendi kuwe cah loro...? (_Pada mo kemana itu anak dua?)_" tanya sang ayah, Uchiha Fugaku, yang sedang sibuk 'nglaras' campur sari.

"Tak kon ngamen ming alun-alun. Nangapa? (_Aku suruh ngamen ke alun-alun. Kenapa?)_" tanya sang ibu, bingung.

"Deneng...? Arep tak kon ngerjani dhele nang mburi kae koh...! (_Kok...? Mo aku suruh ngerjain kedelai di belakang itu loh...!)_" jawab Fugaku sambil mengacungkan jari telunjuknya ke arah belakang rumah.

"Dhele nggo apa, sih? (_Kedelai buat apa, sih?)_" tanya Sasuke merajuk kesal karena merasa rencananya akan segera gagal.

"Nggo gawe mendoan lah! Apa maning? (_Buat bikin mendoan lah! Apa lagi?)_" jawab Itachi asal njeplak.

"Heh! Mangsane rika padha sekolah nggo duit seka ngendi, hah? (_Heh! Kalian pikir kalian pada sekolah pake uang dari mana, hah?)_" celetuk sang bunda sambil menghadiahi slentikan pada telinga masing-masing putranya.

CTAK! Telinga Itachi mendengung.

CTEK! Telinga Sasuke berdenging.

"Ampun, biyunge...! (_Ampun, ibu...!)_" seru Sasuke sambil mengusap telinganya. Meniup lubang kepalan tangannya, lalu mengarahkannya ke telinganya lagi.

Sementara Itachi hanya menunduk meratapi nasibnya yang bagai 'sudah jatuh, tertimpa tangga, keinjek pula' oleh kedua orang tua dan satu-satunya adik paling durjana yang teramat sangat ingin dia 'bejek-bejek' detik itu juga.

"Cepet geh! Mumpung isih sore! Ngisuk isuk men isa didol ming pasar! (_Cepetan gih! Mumpung masih sore! Besok pagi biar biar dijual ke pasar!)_" kembali perintah sang ibu suri menggelegar diiringi deheman berwibaw dari sang raja aka ayahanda tercinta.

"Lha ramane ro biyunge arep ngapa sih? (_Lha ayah sama ibu mo ngapain sih?)_" tanya Itachi curiga.

"Arep nyiapna klambi nggo digawa ngisuk. Ramane ro biyunge kan arep kondangan kiye ming omahe PakDhe Hiashi neng Jogja. Si Hinata kan arep kawin ro Raden Mas Naruto sekang keraton Solo, (_Mo nyiapin baju buat dibawa ke Jogja besok. Ayah dan ibu kan mo kondangan nih ke rumah PakDhe Hiashi. Si Hinata kan mo kawin sama Raden Mas Naruto dari keraton Solo.)_" jelas sang ayah panjang kali lebar kali tinggi.

Mendengar berita mengharukan itu, kakak beradik Uchiha pasang tampang hyper-cengo dengan mulut membentuk huruf bukan sekedar o, tapi O.

"Melase, Kang Ita dilangkahi ro Mbakayu Nana..., hahahaha..., (_Kasihan, Bang Ita dilangkahin sama Kak Nana..., hahahaha...)_" ejek Sasuke girang.

PLAK! Sebuah jitakan penuh rasa kasih sayang kadaluarsa mendarat dengan tepat di jidat Sasuke.

"Aduh biyung...! Lara, Kang! (_Aduh ibu...! Sakit, Bang!)_" teriak Sasuke kesal.

Sejenak kemudian, si kepala brutu bersembunyi di balik bokong sang bunda, yang sedang melototi kakak kesayangannya. Membuat Itachi memantulkan tatapan itu ke arah adik kecilnya dengan cara super nista.

"Nyong milu yak? (_Aku ikut ya?)_" pinta Sasuke antusias, sambil ketakutan menghindari tatapan Itachi.

"Nyong ya milu nek 'brutu' milu, (_Aku juga ikut kalo 'pantat ayam' ikut,)_" celetuk Itachi cuek. Membuat seluruh bulu di tubuh Sasuke berdiri tanpa permisi hingga menembus baju.

"Ikh! Wis gerang ngintilan! (_Ikh! Udah gedhe ngikut-ngikut!)_" ejek Sasuke sekali lagi.

BLETAK! Sekali lagi kepalanya kena jitakan penuh getaran kebiadaban dari sang kakak tercinta.

BLETAK! Kali ini sang bunda ikut turun tangan mendaratkan jitakan kasih sayang mautnya ke kepala sang anak sulung.

"Ya wis, milu kabeh! (_Ya udah, ikut semua!)_" putus sang bunda sambil memijit pelipisnya untuk meratakan kembali kerutan urat berbentuk cross yang baru saja terukir di sana.

"HORE!"

"HORE!"

Kedua kakak adik itu seketika melompat girang bersamaan.

"Tapi tetep padha ngerjani dhele! Men biyunge sing nyiapna klambine! Wis ngana padha cak cek! (_Tapi tetep pada ngerjain kedelai! Biar ibu yang nyiapin bajunya! Udah sana pada cepetan!)_" perintah sang ayah langsung menciutkan semangat masa muda keturunannya sendiri.

Bagai zombie, kedua kakak beradik berwajah tampan itu berjalan dengan langkah gontai menuju ke belakang rumah. Kemudian memandangi tumpukan karung berisi kedelai dengan tatapan nanar penuh kepedihan. Malam minggu kali ini sepertinya akan menjadi malam yang panjang bagi kedua jomblo super ngenez dari keturunan sang juragan mendoan.

**_F I N_**

**AN/:**

Well, well, well..., what do we have here?

So, how was it readers? How did you like it? Pretty or very?

Sasu: Masya Alloh...! deneng nyong dadi ngapak kaya kiye yak...?

Me: Well, Sas..., priwe, priwe...? maen mbok...?

Sasu: Eeeeerrrgghh...! Amaterasu...!

Me: Nejiiiiiii...! tuluuuuuunngg...!

Neji: sabodo teuing...!

Ups! Ignore the stupid absurd dialogue above.

Oya, dari saran beberapa reviewer & teman sesama author, maka translate langsung saya cantumkan di sampingnya...hehehe...

Well, thanks for reading, minna..., hope you all enjoy and like it.

Feel free to write any review in the box below, okay...?

See you soon..., mmmuah...!


End file.
